


Zexion Laurexicon

by DarkAlchemistNinja, Kinoink



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hearts and Fears, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Organization XIII - Freeform, Yaoi, add more tags as they develop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlchemistNinja/pseuds/DarkAlchemistNinja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoink/pseuds/Kinoink
Summary: In the Organization XIII, there is a rumor. Face your deepest fear, and you begin to become Somebody. Vexen decided to test this theory.... not even he knew what he was creating... or that he was right. Laurex was his creation. Laurex was his child, in a way. Created in the lab. never allowed to wander too far...Until Laurex got tired of being sheltered... and sought solace in the one person who'd saved Laurex's life. And that is how Laurex discovered their purpose. Their special ability. This is that story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've toyed with this AU for a while. Hope you like it.

A time without missions was a little boring, a little quiet. It made some of the Organization members frustrated and maybe to some even claustrophobic. Sometimes to a point it would drive some to the point of poking, prodding, and overall annoying the hell out of others. 

Zexion, the second youngest member of this group, was one of the few targets for being picked on out of boredom. Usually calm and collected, he had his snapping points and some of this would result into some...less than pleasant limbs being twisted in the wrong direction for a time or temporary insanity. 

There was a reason he always closed himself off in a room filled with books, outside his aiding of Vexen in that man's lab. Today was like no other, an eternal night outside and the ones on missions were gone, and the ones left were on their own to entertain themselves. Zexion was cloistered again in his room, nose buried in a thick tome as his visible eye scanned the pages and words slowly.

crossing the Grey Room, a whispering of footsteps announced the arrival of the newest either member or the newest of Vexen's successful experiments; the argument was still up in the air. He wore the cloak and his hair was currently blonde, draped over his face like a curtain. He wore black slippers on the cool floor for the moment and made his way out of the room and down the hall, pausing near Zexion's room. He was holding a small tray. He balanced it on one hand and knocked gently on the door. 

He halted his reading, his train of thought derailed for a moment then he sighed as he shut the book. Nothing contained the scent of anything burned or singed, so it wasn't Axel who was one of the few who was not on a mission and usually one of those that wanted to pull pranks. Slowly he got up from his chair and crossed the room and opened it slowly. "What is it?" he asked with a curt voice.

"I saw what they did earlier... I brought you something to drink and eat." came the timid voice. It was impossible to tell gender with that voice, as well as if you looked Laurex full on. He could change his appearance at will so no one truly knew what he looked like, not even his creator. "I figured you could use some refreshments with all your reading... focusing like that would at least make a guy thirsty. You've been in here for hours." 

His head was down and he was shifting his feet. He wanted nothing more than for Zexion to notice him and this was taking a great deal of courage... his heart was pounding. That itself was a new sensation as well. 

Zexion frowned slightly then he looked at the food and drink that was brought to him. It made him wonder about how long he had been in his room reading. He did seem to feel like his throat was a bit dry as he reached over to take the small tray and set it on his desk. "...Thank you Laurex." he spoke, his voice was a monotone, but it had a touch of someone intellectual but not mad scientist.

Laurex had to shove back a smile at the fact that Zexion remembered his name. "it's no trouble." he managed to say as he for some reason bowed slightly and turned to go. "i hope you like it." he said, moving to walk off down the hall. He planned on sitting in the Grey Room and working with his weapon for a bit. 

No one had seen him work it and he was still trying to figure it out himself. He wanted to delay as long as possible before having to go back to Vexen's room... he hadn't been given his own place to sleep yet ... he'd rather sleep on one of those damn couches than sleep on that cot next to the snoring champion of the Organization. 

Zexion paused for a moment then moved over to the doorway. "You have a moment, don't you Laurex?" he asked calmly crossing his arms a little The someone was new after all and not knowing much about how he worked or could even fight. A mere fledgling if one would. Vexen would probably have his ear and chew it off with a form of a lecture later, but it was fair that Laurex got to explore a little. 

He stopped dead, turning. "y-yeah?" he stammered, a bit shocked. No one talked to him much... no one paid much attention to him. He blinked at Zexion, shifting his hair a bit to reveal that, for the moment at least, he had blue eyes. "Is there something i can do for you?" he asked, biting his lip. His hand shifted to his pocket, feeling the glass-like rod of his weapon there. 

"I think I have enough reading for the day. You need to practice, correct?" Zexion asked as he moved over and gathered up his tome from the table. "I'm sure Superior wouldn't be opposed if I took a portal to place where a new person can train their skills. Healthier alternative then throwing you into the heat of battle even if you're not ready." he brought up his fingers in an air quote notion.

Laurex was staring at him, at a loss for words. "uh... y-yeah.." he managed again. It took him a few moments to remember that not even Zexion knew what his weapon even was. He managed to shake himself out of his shock and cleared his throat. "that'd be good. I'm eager to try my hand against stomething for once." he said with a nod. Boy was Zexion in for a surprise. "where are we going to go?" he asked curiously. 

He took a breath before he waved a hand and a dark portal glowing with a shade of purple appeared. "It's a place called Traverse Town, it's a rather ordinary place. However, there are plenty of shadows to work with." an odd faint smirk crossed his features. "Scrawny little things, rather weak...though their smell is awful." he muttered and looked to the other. "You coming?"

nodding, Laurex follwed Zexion through the portal. "i'm familiar with Traverse Town, Zexion..." he muttered. "i believe it's where we met." he shook it off and looked around. "from ground level this place looks like fun." he commented. He looked to Zexion. "why are you doing this?" he asked, suddenly curious. "not that i'm complaining... I just..." _never thought you of all people would notice me_

Zexion shrugged as they walked their way through the darkness. "Because you look lonely." he spoke in a matter of fact way as he kept his gaze ahead. "It's a rare and uncommon thing to feel when it comes to..." he trailed off, were they truly people or were they just mere husks of former selves? He wasn't sure on that own question. "It's just rare. I think Axel is the one who suffers most out of loneliness when his main squeeze isn't around to torment."

he froze for a brief moment. Zexion was worried about him? well of course Laurex was lonely... he... he was a nobody with a heart... the only person who knew that was Vexen. Once they entered the town through the portal he decided to tell the other... later. Depending on how this trip went, anyway. ".... main squeeze?" he asked curiously. 

"He and Roxas seem to hit it off pretty well together." he shrugged a little. That was a joy the red head got, not like him. He wasn't greeted with any pleasantries, with the exception of Vexen who seemed to drastically change lately. His experiments were fundamentally odd, and his goals in the Organization was unknown. "It was a silly choice of words in my opinion."

"yeah... i've noticed Axel is pretty down right now with Roxas off on a solo.." he muttered. He glanced around. "alright... since we're here... i'm going to show you my weapon. I need to prepare before i face anything or i won't have time to attack..." He was hoping that Zexion would be flattered with his choice of weapon in this instance. He pulled out the glass rod and ran his hands over the smooth surface. 

Laurex closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His hood slipped down as his hair changed from blonde to Zexion's greyish blue and his eyes flickered the rod morphed in his hand and in short order he was holding an exact copy of Zexions Lexicon. He breathed out and looked over to the one he'd copied. "alright. I'm ready." he said. His voice was his own but other than that he looked exactly like Zexion. 

Zexion rose an eyebrow at the sudden transformation then he moved over to the side. This was an intriguing sight, perhaps Vexan had some kind of idea of making a nobody with a heart, but also some kind of chameleon. However, the last part was a bit more amusing than he thought it was, he leaned against the railing of a square, but there was a good amount of black ant like creatures with glowing golden eyes roaming around. Shadows, just shuffling.

Engaging at least four of the things, Laurex closed his eyes, the Lexicon in his hands opening and shuffling pages. He ran a hand over the page it landed on and encased each of the Shadows in a bladed vortex, destroying them swiftly and efficiently. He opened his eyes and glanced to Zexion. "I've been practicing with this form for a while." he said shyly. He'd practiced this one and one other, if only because he liked the guy's weapon. He was still trying to figure out what his own weapons' true form was. 

Again he rose a visible eyebrow, did he actually feel impressed? Perhaps he did. It was a bit of a shock for someone to actually in a slight way understand how to use the Lexicon. Perhaps he could talk to Vexen a little later about the sudden notes he was forming in his head. He was sure the man wasn't aware of his own creation. "I see." he finally spoke after a moment of silence. "So you can copy weapons and appearances of other members at will?"

He nodded. "yes. shall i show you another?" he asked, suddenly getting a bit of a confidence boost. He closed his eyes and from the top of his head his hair turned pink, growing longer and flowing. The Lexicon in his hands shifted and moved till he was holding onto a giant scythe. "Marluxia at your service." he said with a soft smile. "it's not just other members. I can also make a keyblade and whatever else i please. with the members of the Organization it seems my looks shift with the weapon, but any other weapon i can just make and not change my looks unless i want to." 

He couldn't help that amused smirk. "You might be of more use than I thought. Most members stick to their own unique work. Yours is rather unique. After all to change on a whim you're almost like some kind of Morpheus character. Though I will admit...Marluxia looks rather amusing at this angle."

He blinked, shifting his form back to his usual one, only with black hair. He left his hood down and gazed up at Zexion as his weapon shifted back to a glass rod. "I know i have my own weapon form... i just haven't found it yet." he said as he returned to Zexion. "listen I uh... I want to thank you for taking me here... please... let me show you something." he said, suddenly sounding extremely shy. "remember that day Vexen dropped me off the clock tower?" his voice was quiet. he was nervous. 

"Vaguely. I recall you screaming and I think I had pulled up an illusion so you wouldn't crack your skull open. Is that about right?" he asked looking at him calmly. "What is it that you wish to show me, does it include the clock tower?" he rose an eyebrow at the change back to his normal form and kept perfectly quiet so that his mind could wander, but that the other could explain.

"yeah that's what happened..." he said softly. "but something else happened that day... and i want you ... to be the first to know about it. I've tried to hide it from Vexen but i think he knows." he shook his head. "give me your hand." he said, holding his own out. "this is something you need to feel." He bit his lip. His heart was pounding so there was no way Zexion wouldn't feel it even through the thick coat. 

"Vexen knows what?" he tried to ask before he was asked to be given the hand. Then he reached over and allowed the other to take hold of his hand. "I don't know what you're going to try and make me feel, but I swear I will punish you if you end up forcing with lewd actions." again he was using big words, probably to show he was strong, but he still had some ways of being shy.


End file.
